


Sharing Is Caring

by immistersaturn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, blowjob, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immistersaturn/pseuds/immistersaturn
Summary: Naruto is passed around by a group of men.





	Sharing Is Caring

The man’s thrusts sped up, balls smacking against Naruto' ass as he fucked the male's tight hole, Naruto whimpering at each hard pump. He was in between Naruto' thighs and fucking away, cock sliding in and out of the tight, slick channel that his fucktoy provided. 

He came with a growl, Naruto moaning in misery as he felt that hot cum coat his insides and fill him up. 

The man wiped sweat off his brow and addressed the nearest male with, "You’re next." He pulled his now-soft cock out of Naruto, ignoring the boy's wince of discomfort.

The second man excitedly climbed on top of Naruto once the first had moved away, situating himself between the boy's thighs and licking his lips in anticipation. Naruto averted his eyes, cheeks tinted pink at being offered to another like this by a complete stranger.

But he could do nothing as the man positioned the head of his cock at his cum-filled hole, crying out when he thrust forward and buried himself deep inside of Naruto, cum pushing out around the sides of his throbbing dick. He wasted no time and began to thrust in and out of him, hands gripping Naruto' hips as he pumped away.

The man didn't last long, only a few minutes, moaning loudly as his thrusts stuttered and then he buried his cock deep in Naruto one last time as hot semen combined with the cum that had already been there. It made Naruto feel weirdly warm, and he squirmed as the man panted and pulled his spent dick out of him. Cum dribbled from his entrance and he blushed, legs still parted wide.

Another took his place and grinned, taking ahold of Naruto' hips and thrusting in, the cum making it warm and slick. Naruto panted hotly as the man started pumping in and out of him, closing his eyes as he was fucked for the third time in a row and letting his mind go blank.

Once that man finished and came inside of him, another stepped forward. He gave Naruto' ass a squeeze before flipping him onto his stomach, taking Naruto out of his fucked-out trance as his hips were grabbed and he was placed on his knees and elbows, ass up in the air. He bit back a whimper at the humiliating position, but he couldn't hold back his strained moans as the man mounted him and thrust inside of him.

He was then fucked for a fourth time, body rocking back and forth and knees aching from the embarrassing position he had been forced into. His hole felt sloppy, thighs stained with sticky cum and so, so much of it inside him. 

Despite his hole being slick and inviting and warm, he was still tight, pain lacing through him and making him cry out when the fifth man flipped him onto his back and thrust a rather well-endowed cock into him. The man growled and grunted as he pumped his cock in and out of Naruto, pulling out until just the head was barely inside before ramming back in. Naruto squeaked in pain with each thrust, shutting his eyes tight and gripping the sheets as he let the man continue his vicious fucking.

The man lasted a while and came like all the others, Naruto groaning as he was filled with yet more cum. He wasn't sure there would be any room left inside of him for more.

And yet the sixth man still manhandled him and maneuvered him into his lap, Naruto barely having time to blink as the man harshly pulled him down on his cock, thrusting upward into his sloppy, tight hole. Naruto cried out but was given no time to adjust, the man taking ahold of his hips and lifting him before pulling him back down onto his cock, bouncing him up and down on it without a care.

It was all too much and there were still so many men waiting to have their turn, tears gathering in his eyes and pouring down his cheeks as the man shot his cum into Naruto' ass just five minutes later.

He was forced back onto his hands and knees by the seventh man, who gave his plump cheek a hard slap, laughing as it jiggled and Naruto yelped. More strained cries left him when the man thrust inside of him without a care, his cock much larger and almost as thick as the first man’s. His balls smacked against Naruto' ass as he fucked him, cum pushing out around the sides of his dick.

Then he came, and the eighth man took his place.

Naruto just let the tears fall, allowing his body to be maneuvered into all manner of positions for close to two hours. He was forced to part his thighs, man after man taking his turn and having their way with Naruto.

He lost count by the time there were only two men left, but he knew there had been over twenty. His eyes were glazed over and his ass was filled with so much cum he could have sworn his stomach had a slight bulge to it.

The last two men seemed to want something different, situating him on his hands and knees, one in front of him and the other in back. Naruto blinked up at the man in front of him when he suddenly pressed the head of his cock to his pretty pink lips, not having expected to have to blow someone. But he had long ago checked out and he obediently opened his mouth, the man groaning as his cock was engulfed with tight, wet warmth. The man pressed forward until Naruto' nose was buried in his pubic hair and his balls rested against his chin, the man's throbbing cock filling up his throat. 

Just as Naruto managed to deepthroat the man, the one in back spread his ass cheeks with both hands and slowly pushed his cock into Naruto' cum-filled hole. Naruto moaned around the cock in his mouth, yet more tears falling from his eyes as he was penetrated on both ends.

The man in back began pumping his cock in and out of Naruto' sloppy hole, pushing him onto the man's cock in the front and hitting the back of his throat with each thrust. Naruto made a high-pitched choking sound whenever this happened, but neither man seemed to care as they both began thrusting into their willing fuckdoll, spit-roasting him without a care.

The man in back came first before pulling out, cum dribbling from Naruto' abused boy pussy. Moments later, the man in front thrust his cock one last time into Naruto' mouth and came, Naruto sputtered around the man's dick as cum filled his mouth. He was forced to swallow most of the sticky semen, the rest spilling out the sides of his mouth and dripping down his chin and neck. When the man pulled his cock away his entire lower face was covered in cum and he still had much of it on his tongue. The man smirked and ordered, "Swallow it all," to which Naruto did, pulling a face as the spunk slid down his throat.

After that, he was left to rest - and he truly felt like the world's biggest whore.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
